


Pillow Forts

by beecharms



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beecharms/pseuds/beecharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda’s eyes darted around their dorm room in search of something, anything, to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts

There were some sluggish evenings when even Glinda had nowhere to be. 

Elphaba lay curled up in her bedcovers, fixated, as usual, on a book. Every so often, her roommate’s pacing would break her concentration, and she would peer over the pages to watch her. It was a strange occurrence for Glinda to be in their dorm during the weekend. It seemed she always had people to see, and places to go.  
“Shouldn’t you be at a party somewhere?” Elphaba asked, and turned the page.  
“Yes!” Her roommate shot her an annoyed glance. “ShenShen was hosting a party this weekend, but she got sick, and had to cancel the whole thing!” The blonde tumbled onto her bed. “Oh, Elphie! What am I going to do? How do you do it? Surely you don’t read all day for the entire weekend?” She propped herself up on her elbows to look at Elphaba, her blonde ringlets unusually tousled.  
“Oh, yes.” Elphaba chuckled, eyes back on her book. “Though sometimes I do get up to exercise… but I read then, too.” There was an awkward pause. “‘We must remember to exercise our minds as well as our bodies.’” It was a quote from one of her previous teachers, which Elphaba had found quite humorous. Elphaba stifled a laugh as she watched the bewilderment surface on Glinda’s face.  
“No offense, Elphie, but I think your mind is buff enough as it is.” Glinda gave a weak smile, and sat up.  
“Thanks.” Elphaba mumbled, and she turned another page. 

Glinda’s eyes darted around their dorm room in search of something, anything, to do.

Her gaze slowly fell on Elphaba.

“What are you reading?”  
Elphaba resurfaces from her book.  
“A biography of one of the founders of the Emerald City,” she began. “I hardly think you would be interested in reading with me.”  
Glinda, ignoring Elphaba’s remark, gets up from her bed, and promptly settles next to Elphaba, cuddling in.  
“Maybe you could put your book down for once? We are roomies, it would be nice to have a conversation every once and awhile.” She glances at the pages of Elphaba’s book. ‘A whole bunch of Lurlinist jargon.’ She found. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably.  
“Just roomies?” She absentmindedly turned more pages.  
“Well,” Glinda mused. “more than roomies, but you know,” she giggled, “subtlety and me.”  
“No, I don’t think I’ve found you and subtlety to be acquaintances.” Elphaba grinned. 

“Whatever!” Glinda laughed, and playfully stuck out her tongue. She placed a quick kiss on Elphaba’s cheek.  
“We’ve got the weekend to ourselves, we should do something! Anything! We could bake, watch a movie, hell, we could make a pillow fort. Oz knows I have more than enough pillows for the entirety of Shiz.” Her voice was muffled.  
“I’ve never made a pillow fort. It always seemed puerile to me.” said Elphaba.  
Glinda shot up.  
“Never? Really? What about in your childhood?” She asked, open-mouthed.  
“Mmm, no time.”  
“You’re joking!” Glinda exclaimed. She jumped off of Elphaba’s bed, and began gathering sheets, blankets, and pillows in a squirrel-like manner. Elphaba put down her book, and watched her, amused. 

In a very short span of time, Glinda had collected quite the hoard of, in her words, ‘everything needed for making a perfect pillow fort.’ She was practically prancing around the room setting up this and that, and humming a jaunty tune to herself.  
“Hey! Are you going to help at all?” She asked, placing a hefty book on the corner of an amazingly pink blanket.  
“What do you want me to do?” Elphaba blinked.  
Glinda sighed, placing a hand on her hip.  
“You really don’t know anything about making pillow forts?”  
“They’re typically not the subject of my reading, no.” Elphaba seemed only slightly embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on the construction of pillow forts. Glinda grabbed another book, and walked across the room.  
“Here, I’ll go position the blanket, and you can put this book on it.” She said, handing the textbook to her roomie. 

Elphaba was amazed to see how a pile of blankets, sheets, pillows, and other soft objects could make such an elaborately built structure. (Though perhaps, she thought, credit could also be due to Glinda’s affinity for architecture.) Glinda was just placing the finishing touches - which was mostly an impressive amount of pillows. Finally, Glinda collects the string lights from above her bed, winds them carefully about their fort, and plugs them in. A smile spread across her face, as she looked proudly to Elphaba. 

“Get in! Get in!” 

Elphaba crawled into the moderately-sized area, and settled in on the luxuriously soft blankets lining the floor. Flipping off the lights, Glinda wiggled in next to her.  
“Isn’t it great?” Her voice swelled with excitement.  
Elphaba had to admit, it was a lot nicer than she had expected.  
“Yes, it’s very nice.” She responded. Her head met the softness of many pillows as she allowed herself to relax. 

\---

Elphaba had drifted off.

“Good mooorning,” Glinda whispered in a singsong kind of way. “did you sleep well?” She places a light kiss on the other girl’s forehead. Elphaba poked her head out to look at the clock.  
“It’s one in the morning.”  
“Well, you fell asleep around seven.” Glinda giggled rolling onto her side to face her lover, settling into the comfort of their shared warmth.  
“Do you think you’ll go back to sleep?” Glinda murmurs. She buried her face into the crook of Elphaba’s neck.  
“It’s not likely,” Elphaba sighs, easing her head to the left, heart fluttering at the sensation of Glinda’s warm breath on her skin. “and I’m guessing you’re not planning on sleeping either?” She chuckles, brushing a hand through Glinda’s golden tresses.  
“Nope!” Glinda laughed, nipping playfully at her ear, and rolling heartily on top of Elphaba. Her arms frame her roommate’s head upon her pillows, fingers carefully entwined in her raven hair.  
They stay like that for awhile, holding each other’s gaze, smiling. It’s Glinda who made their mouths meet, suddenly, but slowly. Her kisses are soft, leisurely, and tortuously slow. On days that Glinda felt particularly cheeky, she would often do this. Her lips would linger on Elphaba’s, barely parted, gradually pulling away in a way that made Elphaba antsy and impatient. When her restlessness had finally gotten the better of her, Elphaba found her lips moving hungrily, nearly aggressively, pulling on Glinda’s plump bottom lip, and sending shivers down the Blonde’s spine. Glinda kept her hands busy, her left gently tugging on Elphaba’s shirt as her right wandered. She broke their kiss, giggling into Elphaba’s collarbone.  
“We should build pillow forts more often.”


End file.
